1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control device and, more particularly, to a power control device for providing an uninterrupted power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, people have paid much attention on how to escape from a building in an emergency. Therefore, the known emergency light devices are generally installed around the doors or stairs of a building for providing illumination when hazard occurs and the power of the building has been cut off, such that the people can be guided to escape.
These devices are simply installed around the doors or stairs so that only a small part of area can be illuminated, which is deemed to be unsatisfactory if the building is large. Therefore, it is proposed to use the general lamp devices to provide emergency illumination. However, the use of general lamp devices as the emergency light devices requires a complicated wiring connection process, and thus the cost is too high.
Moreover, in use of the emergency light device or the general lamp device to provide emergency illumination, an uninterrupted power supply (UPS) has to be employed for supplying power to the emergency light device or the general lamp device at the moment of power failure. However, the UPS usually can not be started in time so that there may be a time period, for example 5 seconds, in which there is no power being supplied and the building is thus completely dark. Such a dark period will delay the time for the people to escape, and may lead to serious injury or death. Therefore, there is a need for a novel design for the emergency light device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.